Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a toothpaste in the form of a dispersion of water-insoluble polishing agents in an aqueous carrier which contains an antimicrobial biguanide compound as plaque-inhibiting component and of which the other components are selected in regard to type and quantity so that optimal inhibition of plaque formation is obtained despite a relatively low dosage of the antimicrobial biguanide compounds.